Stealing Cinderella
by BlizzardDragon
Summary: Companion story to Shameless, goes first.  Jethro goes to visit Toni's father to ask for his dauther's hand in marriage.  Very AU and OC, female Tony and nice daddy Dinozzo.  Please R&R


Author's Note: This is a companion piece to Shameless. This would go before it. Once again this is AU and the characters will be slightly OC and for daddy Dinozzo very OC

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Stealing Cinderella, so sad but so true.

Pairing: Gibbs/Fem!Dinozzo

* * *

><p>Stealing Cinderella<p>

Leroy Jethro Gibbs took a deep breath as he knocked on the front door of his best friends house and waited patiently for the door to open. As the seconds slowly slipped away without anyone coming to the door, he mentally wondered if this was such a great idea.

'Of course this is worth it, you have loved this girl since the minute you set eyes on her, she is worth more than just a few minutes of nerves.'

_I came to see her daddy_

_For a sit down man to man_

_It wasn't any secret_

_I'd be asking for her hand_

"Hello Jethro, sorry it took so long for me to come to the door, but I was in the back." Anthony Dinozzo said as he opened the door and stepped aside for the younger man to come in.

"It's okay Mr. Dinozzo, I was actually hoping to talk to you if you have a moment."

"Of course, if you could wait in the living room for just a minute, I have a call that I need to finish up

_I guess that's why he left me waiting_

_In the living room by myself_

_With at least a dozen pictures of her_

_Sitting on a shelf_

Going into the living room Jethro sat down on a nearby chair as Anthony walked back towards his office and gently shut the door. Seeing this as another test of patience, Jethro kept his temper and impatience from showing as he looked around the room, finally taking in the dozens of pictures lining the walls and fireplace mantle.

Getting up slowly he made his way to a picture in a pink frame, he recognized his friend Toni standing in a blue dress with tiara on her piles of curls smiling at the camera as she held up her bag full of candy. Smirking slightly as he remembered the Halloween's that they had shared and how much she looked forward to them, he knew that this was one of many other Halloween pictures that there were.

_Playing Cinderella_

_She was riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

Walking slowly around the room and taking in each picture, he saw Toni's entire life laid out before him and even though they had known each other since they were four years old, some of these he had never seen before. One of her in the kitchen covered with chocolate syrup and cake batter holding out a cupcake for the person taking the picture. Another was of her sitting on a bright purple bike, sans training wheels.

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

Going to the mantle Gibbs noticed a photo held in an elegant black frame with white flowers on the edge. Picking it up he saw Toni and her dad posing for the camera and remembered that their had been a father/daughter dance. Toni in her dark green dress with white trim and Mr. Dinozzo in a black tux beamed at the camera. Thinking back, he and his father had also attended the dance, his father so that he could get a dance in with the young girl and him so that he could keep track of his trouble magnet of a friend.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

As Gibbs leaned closer to try and place the location of what appeared to be a vacation picture, he heard a throat clearing behind him and spun around to find Mr. Dinozzo smiling at the picture he had been studying.

"That was taken down in Florida, it was the summer that the two of you had that tremendous argument and both of you swore you would never talk to the other." he explained laughing at the memory of his daughter's declaration.

"I remember, she broke her wrist on that vacation and when I came racing into the hospital to make sure she was okay, I started apologizing for being such an ass." Gibbs recalled wondering why he had forgotten the event since he wasn't known for apologizing even to his own father.

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_To get a better look at one_

_When I heard a voice behind me say_

_"Now, ain't she something, son?"_

"Now, son, I know that you didn't come here to talk about the pictures, so why don't you sit down here and tell me what you came here for." Mr. Dinozzo stated sitting down in his leather recliner.

_I said, "Yes, she quite a woman"_

_And he just stared at me_

_Then I realized that in his eyes_

_She would always be_

"Yes sir, I was hoping to get your blessing to marry Antonia, I know that we're both still in high school, but I don't care, I love her and I want her to know." Gibbs rushed trying to put as much feeling behind his words as possible, trying to let Mr. Dinozzo know that he was being true and sincere.

_Playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

Both men stared at each other before Anthony smiled and gave a slight nod of his head. Gibbs gave him a wide smile in return and almost collapsed out of the chair. Standing up he held out his hand to the older man and gave it a firm shake before bringing out a small jewelry box.

_Running through the sprinkler_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

"I went a head and bought this, hoping that you would say yes, I wanted to ask your opinion on it." Gibbs said seeing the unspoken answer in Mr. Dinozzo's eyes.

Taking the box, Anthony opened it slowly and took in the small princess cut diamond ring. Fighting back tears from his eyes as he realized that his little girl was about to become someone else's princess.

"She would treasure anything that came from you Jethro, but I do know that she will treasure this forever."

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_Riding in and stealing Cinderella_

The sound of a car door slamming broke the silence that both men had gone under after the elder Dinozzo had seen the ring. Rising they saw Toni locking the door to her father's car and walking up the front door steps with a couple of bags hanging from her arms.

_Oh he slapped me on the shoulder_

_Then he called her in the room_

_When she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too_

"Daddy, I saw Uncle Jackson's car in the driveway, is he here?" Toni called out as she entered the house.

"No princess, Jethro came by to ask me a couple of business questions, why don't the two of you go watch a movie or something since I have some more calls to make" Mr. Dinozzo suggested as he watched his daughter's face light up once she saw her best friend standing next to her father.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_Riding her first bike_

_Bouncing on the bed_

_And looking for a pillow fight_

"Jet, you have great timing, I found this movie, with John Wayne called the Green Berets, it's a movie about the Army special forces, I know that you love the Marines but you have to watch this movie, it's great!" Toni babbled as she led the silent male towards the den where the movie theater was set up.

_Running through the sprinklers_

_With a big popsicle grin_

_Dancing with her dad_

_Looking up at him_

Anthony Dinozzo watched as his daughter and Jethro started to set up for their regular movie night and walked quietly into his study. Closing the door he slumped into his large desk chair and closed his eyes. He began to relieve his memories behind closed eyes, starting with the birth of his little girl. Holding her for the first time and vowing that she would never go without anything as long as he was able to provide it for her. Drying her tears when her mother passed away at the age of three and a half, explaining that mommy had gone to sing with the angles and she would see her again one day. Trying to keep up with her in a new town and listening to her excited giggles as they entered their new town. Seeing the first spark between two small children as they met for the first time and knowing that the two would always be inseparable.

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella_

"My dear Arabella, I hope your smiling down from heaven now, our little girl has found someone that will always love her, I hope I've been doing the right thing by raising her without anyone's help, but I know that I would never be able to replace you." Anthony prayed as he looked at a picture of his deceased wife. Her bright green eyes and golden brown curls were so much like Toni's that sometimes it hurt just to look at her.

Smiling as he heard loud laughter and an argument starting over something Jethro had said about the movie. He quickly sent up another prayer for the young boy's sanity since he knew that Toni could try the patience of a saint with out breaking a sweat.

"Now I wonder what type of engagement gift would be appropriate?" he mused as he picked up the phone and started to make calls to find the right gift for his little girl and her soon to be fiancé.

'Take care of my little girl Jethro, because the minute you break her heart is the day that you disappear.'

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I didn't really know how to end it so I decided to leave it as is. There might be three more one shots in this little sage. I have the wedding, the children, and finally the death. That last one is going to kill me, so any songs out there that might work for the death fic let me know.<p>

.com/Princess-Diamond-Promise-Engagement-1-35ct-tw/dp/B0035CPDYI it's a picture of Toni's engagement ring, pretty.


End file.
